1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of power management. More particularly, the present disclosure pertains to a new method and apparatus for improving multi-core processor performance despite power constraints.
2. Description of Related Art
Power management schemes allow for reducing power consumption to achieve low power applications for various types of and systems and integrated devices, such as, servers, laptops, processors and desktops. Typically, software methods are employed for systems and integrated devices to support multiple power states for optimizing performance based at least in part on the Central Processing Unit (CPU) activity.
Present power management schemes either decrease voltage or frequency or both for reducing power consumption. However, this results in decreased overall performance. Also, some methods incorporate analog designs that have various challenges relating to loop stability for transient workloads, calibration, and tuning.
With the introduction of processors with multiple cores, power management becomes a major concern because of the increase in cores operating at high frequencies and voltages and need to adhere to various power constraints, such as, thermal limits, maximum current, and Vcc range.